Le Corps et le Sang
by Vora
Summary: Haine et amour. Douleur et plaisir. Ils savent ce dont l'autre à besoin et sont unis dans un délicieux supplice sans fin. (Warning ! Yaoi PWP BDSM ! Ames sensibles, passez votre chemin !)


Le Corps et le Sang

Fandom : Yami no Matsuei  
Rating : R... euh...NC-17 autant pour moi... XD  
Timeline : None  
Spoilers : Rien de cher rien  
Pairing : Evident  
Genre : **Yaoi PWP Lemon BDSM** et songfic (et oui tout ça)  
Song : Eternal Torture by Athamay  
Disclaimer : Yami no Matsuei et ses perso pas à moi, donc moi pas faire pognon avec, donc vous pas faire procès ! XD

**Important ! Cette fics et totalement déconseillée (voir interdite) pour les mineurs et les âmes sensibles, en raison de son contenue hautement graphique et sado-masochiste. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été prévenus...**

Pour la petite anecdote, la chanson _Eternal Torture_ est un véritable tube en soirée goth (qui a crié au fond que les goths avaient des mœurs bizarres ??? Ah bon vous trouvez ? Vraiment ? Merci ! XD )

* * *

_Cut me up, my mind's on fire,  
You cannot choose between lust, desire,  
Between love, hate,  
Screw up my brain,  
Your words mean nothing and I suffer the pain, _

Je dois devenir fou. Que fais-je ici ? Que suis-je en train de faire ? Il est là sur moi, son corps puissant étendu sur le mien, ses mains expertes se promenant sur mon corps.  
Il me mord, il me griffe.  
J'en demande plus, ce n'est pas assez. Ce n'est jamais assez...  
Mais je sais qu'il suffit de peu, juste de quelques plaintes sonores, pour qu'il s'accomplisse.  
Un frisson de délice parcourt tout mon corps alors qu'il susurre des promesses de tortures à venir dans mon oreille.  
Il m'aime et veut me détruire.  
Je le hais et le désire.  
Muraki, qu'as-tu fais de moi ?  
Il se redresse légèrement et me sourit cruellement.  
Je me sens réagir, je sais ce qui va venir.  
C'est ce que je veux. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour me sentir vivant.  
Et il n'y a que cet homme qui puisse me donner cela.

_Crucify me, why couldn't I see,  
My blood splattered body was in ecstasy,  
Sex, pain, pain, pleasure,  
Eternal torture, lasts forever _

Une gifle part, je gémie.  
Oui, c'est ce que je désire, cette douleur, cette sensation de sentir tout son corps s'embraser.  
Je veux voir couler mon sang, encore plus, toujours plus.  
Il se saisit alors d'un objet posé sur la table de nuit. Il brille à la lumière de la lampe. Je sens mon organe se durcir d'anticipation.  
Détruis-moi.  
Et je frémis alors que la lame froide parcoure mon corps, me lacérant douloureusement. Je crie, accueillant la souffrance avec enthousiasme.  
Le couteau pénètre d'avantage ma chair, y laissant de profondes marques, mais je sais malheureusement qu'elles finiront bien par cicatriser et disparaître... Alors c'est pourquoi je dois profiter de ce moment de souffrance absolue.  
Si seulement ce supplice pouvait ne jamais s'arrêter...

_You fuck me up,  
And lead me to bleed,  
Come closure to me,  
It's untied me, _

Il se penche vers moi et lèche langoureusement les plaies béantes.  
Il m'embrasse ensuite et je goutte mon propre sang sur ses lèvres.  
Enivrant.  
Sa langue s'enroule sensuellement autour de la mienne tandis que je sens ses mains entourer lentement ma gorge.  
Puis il serre.  
Je ne respire plus et tente de prendre des goulées d'air, en vain.  
Ma vision se masque d'un voile rouge et je me débats un peu, cela fait partit du jeu.  
Petit à petit je sombre dans les ténèbres, les accueillant bras grands ouverts.  
Mais tout à coup il me relâche, trop tôt à mon goût.  
Il me regarde avec un grand sourire alors que j'essaie de respirer normalement.  
Et de nouveau, ses lèvres sur les miennes, affamées et conquérantes.

_Decide what you want,  
Give it to me,  
My body is yearning  
End its agony ! _

Je suffoque, je n'en peux plus d'attendre.  
Mais je ne peux rien dire.  
Il a le pouvoir. Il est le maître.  
Et pourtant je prends le risque et le supplie.  
Je veux son corps. Je veux la douleur et le plaisir qu'il me procure. Je le veux.  
Une autre gifle, puis une autre encore.  
Je réouvre les paupières et il est là, au-dessus de moi, son œil artificiel brillant d'une lueur malsaine et ses lèvres pâles étirées en un rictus doucereux.  
« Pas d'indiscipline Tsuzuki-san ! »  
Il prend violemment ma main et la place derechef sur son sexe gonflé.  
« Maintenant, fais plaisir à ton maître. »  
Et je m'accomplis immédiatement, imprimant un lent mouvement de vas et viens à sa hampe dressée.  
Il laisse échapper un grognement sourd, mais je sais qu'il a encore un contrôle parfait de lui-même.  
Il est celui qui domine. Il est celui qui me dompte. Il est celui qui me punit.

_Penetrate me,  
I'm invaded,  
Your right of passage leaves mid-aggraded, _

Tout à coup il écarte ma main, me saisit par les épaules et me retourne sans douceur  
Et me voilà sur les genoux, totalement à la merci de l'homme derrière moi, frissonnant d'impatience.  
Brise-moi.  
Il ne prend même pas la peine de me préparer et pénètre d'un coup mon intimité.  
Je hurle alors qu'une douleur insoutenable se propage dans tout mon être.  
Viole-moi.  
Il me baise à grands coups de hanches, déchirant à chaque fois d'avantage les chairs sensibles de mon orifice, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir.  
Tue-moi.  
Je sens un liquide chaud glisser à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.  
Plaisir et souffrance ne font plus qu'un.

_Stimulated passion,  
I have to injure,  
Mutual pleasure,  
There is no cure, _

Il plante ses dents dans mon épaules et serre d'une poigne de fer mon pénis douloureux.  
Il me pilonne maintenant encore plus sauvagement, sans aucune pitié, ravageant mon corps d'un appétit bestial.  
Je le supplie d'arrêter, je lui cris que je souffre le martyr.  
Ses rires sont quelques peu couverts par ses halètements.  
Nous jouons tout deux nos rôles à merveille.  
Nous savons chacun de quoi l'autre à besoin.  
Agressivité. Luxure.  
Volupté.Torture.

_Crucify me, why couldn't I see,  
My blood splattered body was in ecstasy,  
Sex, pain, pain, pleasure,  
Eternal torture, lasts forever _

Cela semble durer des heures.  
Ondes de plaisir et de douleur se succèdent en une ronde infinie.  
Je ne suis qu'un instrument de débauche dans les mains d'un virtuose.  
Lui seul sait faire sonner mon corps de cette manière.  
La destruction entre ses mains.  
Mon corps louangeant l'agonie.  
Et mon esprit s'égare dans un paradis infernal.  
Pour moi il n'existe pas de Purgatoire. Pas de pardon ni de rédemption possible.  
Je ne peux être que damné, dévoré par ma soif d'abandon.

_You torture me with sadistic pleasure,  
It's just another memory to treasure,  
Your lust for blood,  
Eternal pain,  
My mutilation inclines you to shame, _

Un dernier coup de boutoir et il se libère enfin en moi.  
Ses doigts se resserrent d'avantage sur mon organe brûlant et je jouis à mon tour, lâchant un dernier gémissement.  
Nous nous écroulons tout deux sur les draps trempés de fluides. Sueur, sang et semence intimement mêlées.  
Il me force à le regarder et m'embrasse autoritairement.  
Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai jamais le choix.  
Je ne veux pas avoir le choix  
Personne ne sait. Personne ne comprendrait.  
Il m'aime, je le déteste.  
Il me hais, je le chérie.  
C'est notre jardin secret. Notre rêve de destruction à nous deux.  
Passion et violence s'entremêlent, en une douce torture éternelle.

_Crucify me, why couldn't I see,  
My blood splattered body was in ecstasy,  
Sex, pain, pain, pleasure,  
Eternal torture, lasts forever. _

_Eternal Torture__, **Athamay**_

**Notes :**

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle me trottait dans la tête cette fics. Au début je savais juste que je voulais écrire une fanfics sado-maso avec les paroles _d'Eternal Torture._ Et puis j'ai réfléchit aux personnages qui s'adapterait le mieux à une situation pareille, et évidement j'ai tout de suite pensé à Muraki et Tsuzuki. Cela saute tellement au yeux qu'il existe entre eux une espèce de lien dominant-dominé, bien plus forte que le lien naturel seme-uke (actif-passif quoi). Je trouve que Tsuzuki est particulièrement adapté à faire un personnage totalement masochiste. XD  
Enfn voilà maintenant la fics la plus hardcore que j'ai jamais écrite hé hé hé ! XD


End file.
